rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Start Quests
__TOC__ First Encounter Butler Alfred: Hello! I am Alfred, the butler. Your uncle has left you a priceless inheritance. You will come to see that his work is indeed worthy of admiration. Let us start from the beginning though. The Diary that he mentions in the will should be in the Study. Please, go find it. *Explore the Study and find the Diary Butler Alfred: Congratulations! You have found the Diary! This is the most important item that the Professor has left for you. All of the Professor's works and experiments are described in it. The Manor is very messy and items keep being moved around. I can't really tell why this happens. Very often it takes more than one try to locate an item. Find the Emerald Cup in the Study. It is part of one of the Professor's Artifacts. Shadows of the objects will help you in your search. The Buildings in the Manor are covered in fog. This is how the Professor would hide them from strangers. To enter a building, you need one of the keys that the Professor hid in the Manor. The location of keys is described in the Diary, which the Professor has left for you.If you turn the right key in the correct lock, it will let you lift the Professor's spell and unlock the door. Follow me to the Library. Social Quests 'Professor's Best Friend' Butler Alfred: People always feel the need to connect with someone, to have a relationship with someone based on love, trust, sincerity, common interests and mutual affection. Elvira was this friend for Professor Bellows. Now she has become your friend. *Visit Elvira, check out her progress and receive your daily gift. Butler Alfred:Many people suffer from loneliness because they don't have friends. But I am sure that in the world of Rooms of Memory you will find numerous friends. Invite more friends to play the game and you will be able to search and explore much faster. 'Invite a Friend' Butler Alfred: Excerpt from the Diary: "We will become the best of friends if we are able to meet in the same point in time and space. We will use our portals back on Earth to get there, but in order to succeed we will need as many people as possible helping us." *Invite a friend to play Rooms of Memory and receive a gift Butler Alfred:When the Professor wrote these lines he was confident that humanity as a whole can inherit this knowledge. The more friends you invite to the game, the faster you will be able to progress in your adventure. 'Wake a Friend Up' Butler Alfred: Has the reaction of your friend to the outside world got down? In other words, has your friend fallen asleep? *Wake your friend up and bring him or her back into the Room of Memory game. You will both receive gifts! Butler Alfred: Wake your friends up more often! The larger the group of explorer investigating Professor Bellow's mysteries, the faster you will be able to continue your search and the more gifts you will receive. Adventures are waiting for you! Don't let your friends sleep through them! 'Game Society' Melissa: Did you miss me? I've got some news for you. Now you have a number of followers who have united into a group! If you haven't yet joined the Rooms of Memory Game Society, please hurry up and do so! When you join the Society, you will be informed of all the latest news and previews. *Join the Rooms of Memories Game Society and receive Crystals as an award! Butler Alfred: The members of the Rooms of Memry Society are dedicated to one common goal. That's why membership in the Society is another powerful tool to multiply your talents. When we are united we succeed faster! Gadget Quests 'Gadgets' Butler Alfred: Gadgets will help you in your adventures. Sometimes finding a particular item without them is simply not possible. Always have as many gadgets as possible in your backpack before embarking on a difficult adventure. You can also purchase them in the Store while already in search mode. *Explore the Manor until you find a Bell *Explore the Manor until you find a Phase Watch *Explore the Manor until you find a Solar Lamp Butler Alfred: Remember my words: "Always use Gadgets on your adventures. Without them you can get stuck and feel defeated. With them, the universe shall be an open book for you." 'Using Gadgets' Butler Alfred: Gadgets will speed up your successful search for lost items. Quite often, gadgets will allow you to see items that would otherwise be visible only to mystics. Do not be shy using them. Purchase as many Gadgets as you can to facilitate your search. *Use a Bell to help in your exploration *Use the Solar Lamp gadget to help in your exploration Butler Alfred: Gadgets have not been invented by the Professor, but without them it will be very difficult for you to be successful in your adventures. Never forget that they are always there to help you. Ghost Quests 'Ghost' Butler Alfred: A Ghost has managed to slip through the open Portal. It came out and made a mess of the Manor Buildings. You need to chase it away in order to be able to continue your exploration. *Chase away the Ghost and put the Manor in order. Butler Alfred: The Ghosts that come out of the opened Portal get in the way of our explorations. Get rid of them in a timely manner in order to not have to waste extra energy or spend extra time searching items in vain. 'Ghost Trap' Butler Alfred: Ghosts will continue creeping through the Portal as long as it is still open. Try testing the special items to get rid of the Ghosts or chase the Ghosts away by exploring. *Chase any ghost away by using a special item or by exploring Butler Alfred: The Ghosts that come out of the opened Portal get in the way of our explorations. Get rid of them in a timely manner in order to not have to waste extra energy or spend extra time searching items in vain. 'Expulsion of Ghosts' Melissa: Ghosts are not only bundles of paranormal energy, which create complicated modes for exploring different areas, but they also produce unique items and artifacts, which let you undertake new adventures to the parallel world. *Chase away any ghost by using a special item or by exploring Melissa: Don't miss your chance to chase away the ghost, which comes from the Portal and puts things out of order in the area! The item that you'll find after the ghost is chased away will let you discover new exciting areas for exploring. Energy Sources Butler Alfred: Exploring and searching for the Professor's trail uses up your energy. You need energy sources to be able to restore it. The Professor has come up with a number of such devices. You can find them in the Manor among Professor's things or purchase them in the Store. *Explore the Cellar to find a Soda or purchase it in the Store. *Drink the Soda to restore your energy. Butler Alfred: Energy Sources instantly replenish your energy. With their help you can continue exploring without wasting time waiting for the energy to restore itself. Creature Quests 'Parallel World' Melissa: Many people have been wondering if parallel worlds really exist. Are there any pathways whichc lead to other dimensions where physical, chemical and other laws function differently? Do these laws have nothing in common with the way life is organized in our world? *You need to get the Pilgrim's Compass. You can either receive it as an award for exploring, or buy it in the Store. Melissa: Where is a gateway to other worlds? How can we find it? Are there ways to open it? Will our world benefit from the discovery of such a gateway? Many ancient legends narrate about monsters which creep out of nowhere. Do you think such monsters can become a reality? 'Open Gates' Melissa: The Portal's actiity has pushed out not only ghosts but also other strange creatures into our world. We have never seen the creatures that roam our Manor nowadays. *You need 3 Pilgrim's Compasses *You need 3 Armillary Spheres Melissa: Probably the Portal is not only a means to travel in a time-space continuum, but it is also a gateway to parallel worlds that people know nothing about. 'Mysterious creatures' Melissa: From the Diary: "The Lord of the Forest guards the woods in the mysterious world. Thousands of Earth spirits such as tree nymphs, fantastic trees and fabulous unicorns serve the Lord of the Forest." *Using the necessary items and help the Tree and receive Tree Branches from them. Melissa: Thick fogs which frequently hide forest creatures are a common thing in the parallel world but not in the forest around the Manor. The gateway to the parallel world is now open. We need to solve this issue somehow. 'Summoning Scroll' Butler Alfred: Once when Felicia was in a state of trance she put a spell on the Manor. This spell brought a lot of mysterious creatures to the Manor. The Professor memorized the spell and wrote it down on a vellum. I have seen the Creature Summoning Scroll in the Library. Please find it! *Explore the Library to find the Creature Summoning Scroll. You can also buy it in the Store. *Use the Creature Summoning Scroll to update the creatures on the map. Butler Alfred: Using the Creatures Summoning Scroll, you can alternate the creatures in different areas any time you need to. This means that the Creatures Summoning Scroll helps you travel in the parallel worlds and find items and resources, which you need to construct buildings in different areas. 'Earth Spirits' Melissa: The Professor's diary contains a description of a strange world with mysterious creatures. However, a common person may not enter this world. The Professor used to say that either a common person would destroy that strange world, or the creatures from this world would destroy the existing way of life on the Earth. *You need 3 Astronomical Clocks (explore or buy) Melissa: Here's what most likely happens. Various mysterious creatures use the Portal to come here from the parallel world described in the Professor's diary. You need to help these creatures return back to their worlds before any physical changes start taking place on the Earth and before the planet sinks in chaos. 'Friendship Wreath' Melissa: From the Diary: "Elementals or Earth Spirits are aggressive towards people. They have such negative attitude toward us because people try toharness natural powers for their own purposes. You have to be very careful with Elementals! They can revenge on you any minute." *Use the necessary items and help the Dryad Melissa: It is possible to become friends with Elementalies. You just need to learn how to interact with them. In order to become friends you need to do everything their Master says. He guards the equilibrium between the matter and time. The Portal Keeper can fix all problems in the universe. 'Professor's Drawings' Melissa: I once saw how the Professor drew Forest Elementals. He portrayed Forest Nymphs as girls sitting on trees or covered in leaves, flowers or branches. According to the Professor, a Forest Elemental is a tree which has hands, legs and a face. *You need the Nutricious Grains (explore or buy) Melissa: To return the mysterious creatures home and close the gates behind them, you need to get to know them better and try to help them. Perhaps you will even have to travel to the world of these creatures. If you establish good relationships with them an award will exceed all your expectations! 'Antipodes' Melissa: Here is what the Professor said: "Water puts fire out, fire boils water, earth suppresses air, and air swells earth. Elementals are balanced out by contrasts." Help them and they will also treat you nicely. *Use the necessary items and help the magic Unicorn to receive Silky Braids from them. Melissa: It is so sad that the Professor is not with us these days! We only have Professor's Diary. Venture the situation! Head into the forest! Look for Forest Elementals and mysterious creatures who come from the parallel world and help them! Others 'Mutual Support' See Hobbit Hut 'Traps and Feathers' See Ifrit Palace 'Mysterious Gazebo' See Gazebo of Mysteries